ccsifandomcom-20200214-history
Memorial Event In CCSI
'Event Tebak-tebakan DC... = Q: apa bhasa jepang nya dtektif lg tidur? A: KONGOROK MOURI ym = Q: char dc yg jd girl band? A: sherry bell aria = Q: Artis/pelawak senior yg masih eksis? A: mpok MOURI kaku Q : tokoh novel yusaku yg jadi penyanyi terkenal ? A : BARON 5 .. *maroon 5 maksudnya ' ageha Q: char dc apa yg plg enak? A: inspektur me gureng (megure it -___-') ym A : tokoh DC yg mnjdi jdul film di Indo?? B : GIN (jin) dan jun. gakusai Q: tkoh DC yg ska nagih utang? A: RANtenir.. Edogawa Conan A: siapa yang memimpin pasukan waktu perang? B: CONANDAN! Dwin ?-nama marga DC yang merupakan alat musik? =Miyano *Piano maksudnya -__- Wots Guru: tilu di kurang dua sabaraha barudak? (Tiga d kurang dua berapa anak"?) Murid: HEIJI pak (hiji=satu) Sieg tokoh di DC yg menjadi sebuah cuplikan lagu ayu ting-ting.? "kesana ke MOURI membawa alamat..." xander Q: char dc yg ad di kfc? A: GENTA ki ym Q : kenapa shinichi pinter? A : krn mendapat akhiran chi Q : maksud? A : yg dapet akhiran chi pasti pinter, shinichi pinter analisis, suichi pinter nembak, banchi pinter kabur wkwkwk 12 = Q: Chara yg paling jorok di DC apa hayoo? A: kaito Q: Lho, kok kaito sih? A: Iya, soalnya kata "kaito" kalo diucapkan berulang2 jadi "tokai" (tokai a.k.a kotoran manusia. Wkwkwk XD) Sasaki = Q : hmm apa lagi ya? A : CO NANya?? YUPI = Q: apa bhasa jepang nya dtektif lg tidur? A: KONGOROK MOURI ym = Q: char dc yg jd girl band? A: sherry bell aria = Q: Artis/pelawak senior yg masih eksis? A: mpok MOURI kaku Q : tokoh novel yusaku yg jadi penyanyi terkenal ? A : BARON 5 .. *maroon 5 maksudnya ' ageha Q: char dc apa yg plg enak? A: inspektur me gureng (megure it -___-') ym A : tokoh DC yg mnjdi jdul film di Indo?? B : GIN (jin) dan jun. gakusai Q: tkoh DC yg ska nagih utang? A: RANtenir.. Edogawa Conan A: siapa yang memimpin pasukan waktu perang? B: CONANDAN! Dwin ?-nama marga DC yang merupakan alat musik? =Miyano *Piano maksudnya -__- Wots Guru: tilu di kurang dua sabaraha barudak? (Tiga d kurang dua berapa anak"?) Murid: HEIJI pak (hiji=satu) Sieg tokoh di DC yg menjadi sebuah cuplikan lagu ayu ting-ting.? "kesana ke MOURI membawa alamat..." xander Q: char dc yg ad di kfc? A: GENTA ki ym Q : kenapa shinichi pinter? A : krn mendapat akhiran chi Q : maksud? A : yg dapet akhiran chi pasti pinter, shinichi pinter analisis, suichi pinter nembak, banchi pinter kabur wkwkwk 12 = Q: Chara yg paling jorok di DC apa hayoo? A: kaito Q: Lho, kok kaito sih? A: Iya, soalnya kata "kaito" kalo diucapkan berulang2 jadi "tokai" (tokai a.k.a kotoran manusia. Wkwkwk XD) Sasaki = Q : hmm apa lagi ya? A : CO NANya?? YUPI ''' =' ' '''Singkatan C.O.N.A.N' Cumpulan Organisasi Nginspirasi Anak-anak Ngihuy N Club Orang Ngetop And Narsis Sano Cicak Ompong Ngetawain Anak yg Nyungsep disumur KIRIN1,1T Ccsi Orang'a Nyentrik Asik Nyenengin aria Cinta itu Original Nostalgia Alay and Natural Wkwkk *asal nulis :D Mozart Cemangat buat Orang bernama ichii Nyang lagi usaha Agar bisa dapetin hati Neng vermouth.. Tsuki.. CONAN ITU :: C ute O rangnya N arsis A nd N gegemezin SEKIAN Cases, Quises, and Games Of N Jessie Rose Are Nice Wots Can't Online in Night because tomorrow i Am must studying.good Night all #inggris ngaco xD Lygatto club Orang pintar Namun Ahli Ngegosip,ngegaje gatotkaca Copet Ogah Ngaku Akhirnya Nangis!!! #plakk! Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya '-= Misunderstanding story event =-' '‎-=2 PEMENANG MISUNDERSTAND STORY EVENT=-' Prize : masing-masing dapet pulsa 5k Zashiki Nara & Genji *konfirmasi operator seluler yg dipake ke admin yah* dulu ak punya cowok yg ak liat lg jalan ama cwek lain, aku mrah dan tanpa ad penjelasan lgi krn ak kesel banget langsung aku putusin tuh cowok, padahal 1 mnggu lg aku ulng tahun. Aku pngn bunuh dia rasanya. Trus, beberapa hari kemudian sekitar 3 hari. Dia kecelakaan krn mobil ugal2an. Dan dia meninggal d tempat waktu ak negok d makamnya. Trnyta ad lagi cwek itu. Dan njelasin ke ak kalo dia hanya tetangganya yg nemenin buat beli kado aku Zashiki Nara Comment: *speechless* kesalahpahaman? yang memalukan? okelah! jadi ceritanya waktu gue kelas 1 smp. siang-siang lagi asik nyantai didepan rumah, adik cewekgue lagi makan coklat 500-an. terus gue minta coklatnya yang tinggal sedikit itu. gue abisin deh. pas iseng buka bungkusnya, ternyata ada tulisan di dalam bungkusnya "SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPATKAN SEBUAH "MIO FULLO" GRATIS" nggak sempet mikir panjang, gue langsung teriak kegirangan. gue langsung masuk kedalam bangunin nyokap yang lagi tidur siang. gue bilang kita dapat "MIO FULLO" dari coklat. nyokap gue bingung. tiba-tiba adek yang coklatnya tadi gue minta bilang "Bang, "MIO FULLO" itu kan coklat yang barusan abang makan! maksudnya abang dapet coklat "MIO FULLO" gratis! kalo ditukerin ke warung" suasanapun langsung pecah dengan tertawaan adek-adek gue (waktu itu ketiga adek gue ada disitu karena bingung kenapa gue tiba-tiba lari ke kamar nyokap) mereka ngetawain gue abis-abisan. nyakap langsung tidur lagi. gue cuma bisa tertunduk malu sambil ngebalikin bungkus coklat yang nggak gue kenal (gue jarang jajan) yang ternyata namanya memang "MIO FULLO". dalam pikiran gue tadi, MIO FULLO adalah salah satu jenis motor. kan ada motor "MIO" ada "MIO SOUL" gue kira "MIO FULLO" adalah salah satu jenis dari mereka. (maklum belum ngenal motor) makanya gue langsung lari bangunin nyokap. gimana gak girang kalo dapet motor dari coklat 500-an? tapi ternyata gue yang bodoh. sumpah kalo nginget kejadian itu bawaannya pengen ketawa sendiri! *malu* *bongkar aib* Genji Comment: Mungkin hadiahnya sebenernya jalan-jalan ke Taman Lawang... XDDD '‎-=10 besar pemenang +1000 pts=-' kesalahpahaman gw wkt pmbgian ulngan, wkt it gw lg ngbrol ma tmn sbangku jdi agak kurang jelas dgr’a... ql aku kesalahpahamannya malah membawa nikmat, pas wa ikut tes pns yah kan, nah nama di kartu tesnyatertulis M.SUSILO sdngkan namaku M.SUEB, tp tgl lahirnya taggal lahirku dan alamatnya ya alamatku, nah dengan nama itulah aku lulus tes, pdhal selama aku tes pakek nma asliku, aku gak lulus2, sekalinya aku salah nama gak taunya lulus. entah apakah namaku yg gak hoki kali ya. Z Comment: Untung gak ketuker namanya sama Gayus... =w=' kesalahpaham yang sering adalah salah nangkep omongan orang contoh dulu pernah di suruh beli binder nah orang itu ngucap nya bainder di sebuah toko,, nah pas aku kesana ternyta itu toko buku,, dengan malu2 aq tanya ama mbak2 yang jaga , "mbak ada blender?" "ini kan toko buku mas kq nanya blender?" dy jawab sambil cengar cengir gt,, malu bgd sumpah,,, pgn mati aja rasanya.... trus gw balik,,, ngasih tau kalo itu toko buku ga jual blender,,, jelas aja orang nyuruh gw ngakak abis2an baru ngeh kalo di suruh beli binder terpaksa balik lagi ke toko itu ,,, trus mbak2 nya bilang ,," nah kalo binder ada mas,,tapi jangan di jus yah" anjrit pengen taro di pantat aja ni muka,, dlu juga ama admin vermouth pernah salah... dy bilang " gw ga maen game skrg,, lagi pensi." trus gw jawab "emank pensi dimana,, acara sekolah yah ??" di jawab " pensi = pensiun bukan pensi = pentas seni :v" buset malu abis wkwkwk astaga... sanosuke Comment: Sano diatas Ageha *abaikan comment ini* kesalahpahaman yg paling sering terjadi m gw adalah entah kenapa org" yg baru kenal atau gag terlalu kenal gw selalu nyangkain gw belagu setengah mati .. hee ya oloh .. sapa juga yg belagu .. berhubung gw ini cuek level dewa jdi yaa maap" ajaa klu gag ditegur m gw .. cos gw paling males negor org duluan alhasil klu tu org gag dluan negor gw yaa ge cuekin .. gara" ntu gw sering bgd dibilang jutek belagu galak m sombong .. halaah pdhl aslinya gw baik hati cerah ceria gini .. kecuali klu ada yg lebay m gw .. baru daah gw belagu beneran .. penyebab laennya adalah gw hobi bgd ngelirik org dari atas mpe bawah dengan derajat lirikan yg sumpah emg ngeselin bgd .. sadar siih gw .. akhirnya org" yg gag seneng pd risih dan ujung"nya ngatain gw belagu .. tobat deeh .. Ageha Comment: Ageha dibawah Sano *abaikan comment ini* Waktu itu sy ma tmn lg mkn d foodcourt, ntu foodcourt kan sistemx pesen, dksh bon, mkn, bru byr k kasir. Nah brz mkn sy kan nyandu, ngobrol2 dlu gtu smpk lupa wktu n lupa diri,hehe! Piring2 ktr udh d ambil lg ma pelayan d meja udh kosong aja, kt msh aja trz ngobrol pas mau pulang, kita lupa ntu mknn belom bayar, kita malah nyelonong aja keluar mau pulang pdahal sebnrx ntu kertas bon lg dipegang2 smpk lecek. Pas mau naek mtr, bru sadar d tgn msh ada kertas "ni krts apaan yaa?" kt sy, pas dibuka rupax itu bon makanan, bru sadar deh kalo tdi blm bayar, ya ampun, karena perasaan bersalah (takut jd buronan,haha) sy langsung lari ngebut lg k foodcourtx buat bayar bon,,temen sy malah ketawa2 pdhl dy jg tersangka,, huh,,bener2 deh, kapok bgt gx mau lg deh, capek bgt lari ke lantai paling atas. Klo dipikir2 ngapain lari yaaa? Pdhl nyantai aja,, haha,,akibat shock plus kaget. Soalnya gak biasanya kayak gtu. . . . Haha!! Dot Comment: Salah satu bentuk tanggungjawab kepada hak orang lain... XDDD Misunderstanding g ituh karena kuping g yg kadang rada".. Waktu itu lg misa di gereja ama temen g.. Dy ngajak ngomong bisik2.. "mau beli sandal crocs" ntah np g dengernya "uang seribuan logam baru enak buat kerokan" (errrr mungkin krn abis ngomongin hal itu brulang" di.kntr).. G jwab "iya temen kntr g jg blg seribuan logam enak buat kerokan".. Trus temen g kluarun hp ny.. Nnunjukin gambar sandal crocs.."mau beli gag?" =___=aaaa g pun diem..untungnya temen g gag bahas ttg gag nyambung nya g.. Malu nya karna temen g yg ajak ngomong tuh cwok.. Kl cwe mah biasa aj deh.. Wakaka.. XDDD Tsuki Comment: Crocs jadi kerokan *ketawa sambil salto* Inilah kesalahpahaman dlm hdp saia: wktu itu ak kan pngen makan,, nah ak udh beli mkanan ksuka'nku. . Tp ketika ak tinggal ke blakng sbntar, mkananku udh di mkn adiku. . Ak menangis wkt i2, mlah mamaku bela bela'n adiku. . Trus ak bilang ma mamah "mama gk syang sma aku". . Trus ak mrah ma mamaku, smpai" ak mgok makan, stelah besok.a ak kan brgkt skolah dan ak ttp gk mau mkan, lalu ktika di pulang sekolah ak tdk pulang kermh, tp ak k'rmh ne2ku. . Smpai 2 minggu ak disana gra" tkut mau plang ke rmh mamah, trus ada surat dteng ke rmh ne2ku, trnyata itu surat dri k2q. . Dan dy bilang ak suruh pulang, krna mamah sering nangis dan mamah bilang mamah itu syang bgtt sma aku, langsung ak menangis. . Ak bru sdar kalo trnyata mamaku lebih syang kpdaku dibanding adik2ku, yg ak minta selalu di turuti. . Ya allah, , ak tlah mMbuat mamaku sendiri menangis?? Sungguh berdosa s'kali driku ini:'( hiks hiks hiks itu adlh pngalamanku. . #jangan di tiru yah kiriko Comment: Makanya jadi anak yg baik yah sama Mama, oh iya, Mama minta pulsa dong... *plaaaak* Kesalahpahamanku yg paling tdk bisa kulupa saat aku datang ke rumah temanku. Saat aku disuruh masuk ke dalam rumah, ada lelaki paruh baya yg menyuruhku masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku berpikir dia adalah ayah dari temanku. Aku sempat berbicara banyak sama dia. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seorang lelaki yg lebih tua umurnya dari dalam rumah. "parjo, sudah selesai cuci mobilnya?" mendengar perkataan itu aku kaget. Temanku keluar dan memberi tahuku bahwa lelaki yg ku ajak bicara itu ternyata Sopir pribadi temanku... Souta Comment: Masih mending, bapaknya temen ketuker supir, daripada bapaknya temen dikira mobil??? *plaaak* Missunderstanding gw terjadi baru-baru ini,,pas final seagames sepakbola Indonesia vs Malaysia!!Gw dan temen-temen gw dapet tugas dari kampus buat ngeliput acara seagames tersebut!!Nah,,pergilah kita beramai-ramai dengan menggunakan Busway!!Yang kita tau acarnya berlangsung di GBK (gelora bung karno),,tapi dari semua temen-temen gw ngak ada yang tau letaknya dimana!!Pas udah naik dan di dalam busway,,udah perjalanan cukup jauh,,kita masih ngak tau harus berhenti di terminal busway yang mana,,alhasil gw yang jadi juru bicara dan nanyain petugas buswaynya!!"pak kalau mw ke GBK turun dimana y??" tanya gw,, "Mw nonton bola y,, turun disenayan aja dek!!" jawab petugas buswaynya!! "tapi kita mw ke GBK pak,, bukan mw ke Senayan"!! "Iya,,mw nonton pertandingan final bola kan?? Y turunnya di Senayan"!! Gw masih tetep kekeuh ngak percaya!!Sampai akhirnya ada bapak-bapak yang dari pakaiannya terlihat seperti poendukung bola ngomong ke gw "dek kalau mau ntn bola emg turung di senayan,, GBK emg letaknya di senayan,,Stadiun Utama Gelora Bung Karno Senayan,,saya juga mau ke sana,,udah mau nyampe nich,,ayo siap-siap ajak teman-temanmu"!!jelas bapak itu pd g,,sementara itu sang penjaga busway hanya memandang gw sambil tersenyum mengejek,,dan teman-teman gw menertawai gw,,hiaaaaa,,malunya gw saat itu!! KIYOMI Comment: Ngaco deh, GBK itu kan di Balikpapan!!! *abaikan* Hmm, kesalahpahaman ya. Aku gk tau ini kesalahpahaman atau bukan. Tapi kucoba share aja deh. Hehe Waktu itu pas lagi daftar ulang di SMP, pernah ada orang yg salah kira ke aku. Dia kira aku temennya. Waktu itu dia teriak2, "Woy, Ichaa.. Ichaaa.. Ke mana aja lu? Gue cariin dari tadi." Ya, aku diem aja kan aku gk merasa dipanggil. Trus dia teriak lagi, "Woy, denger gk sih lu?" Aku masih diem. Tiba2 dia nyamperin aku, terus dia nepok punggung aku. Sumpah sakit, nepoknya kenceng banget. Pas aku nengok dgn muka kesel, dia baru sadar kalo aku bukan temennya. Dia pun cengar-cengir sambil minta maaf, habis itu langsung ngacir deh dia. Aseeem banget, punggung aku udah terlanjur sakit. Keseeel.. -_-" sasaki Comment: Untuk cuma ditepok punggungnya, coba kalo pijit punggungnya, dia berarti tukang urut... *plaaak* Saat tu disekolah lg pelajaran BI ngebahas tentang pengalaman menarik,singkat cerita q dsuruh menceritakan pengalaman saya ddepan kelas,qpun mulai bercerita "kemarin,q nemu dompet ddepan pintu toko xxxx,sbagai manusia normal qpun langsung mengambilnya dan langsung keluar dr toko tersebut,dan q langsung liat isinya,eh ternyata isinya banyak banget Rp750rb(tahun 2005 segitu gede bnget),qpun bingung dan bicara dalam hati "duit ini enaknya buat apa yah?buat beli hape(waktu tu msih brang mewah)sayang,buat beli ps2,msih kurang""belum selesai bercerita,salah satu temanku bicara"ango'o,bagi dong"dan temen2ku yg lain ikut2an,da yg minta traktirlah,inilah,itulah.qpun berkata pada mereka "iya,iya tapi dengarkan dulu ceritaku" qpun melanjutkan ceritaku "saat q kbingungan tuk pa uang itu,dr blakang da satpam menepuk pundakq dan berkata pdaq "ango'o,ango'o"qpun bingung kok dia tau namaq,dan tiba2 suaranya berubah jd kayak suara wanita yg q kenal"ango'o,ango'o bangun!bangun!udah subuh,bangun!"qpun sadar kalo tu ternyata suara ibuku membangunkanq,dan qpun terbangun,q baru sadar kalo ternyata tu semua adalah mimpi" grrr...(seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak,bahkan gurunya juga ikut tertawa). ango'o mars Comment: Bersyukurlah kau nak, masih bangun akhirnya, daripada gak bangun-bangun??? XDDD VdB